Absolut
by Sum1cooler
Summary: After Jo leaves for Zealand, breaking Kendall emotionally, he copes with drinking.  Kames fictlet. Kendall's POV T-rated for drinking


**Absolut**

After Jo leaves for Zealand, breaking Kendall emotionally, he copes with drinking. Kames fictlet. Kendall's POV T-rated for drinking

* * *

><p>Btw, Absolut is a brand of Vodka so that is not a spelling error. You can find the other errors =] And sorry doc manger is bad to me =[. So The format might be bad.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own btr or Absolut.<p>

**Whiskey  
><strong>

A refreshing, crisp drink. Its taste lingers on the roof of my mouth before the actual burning down my throat. One shot of whiskey is all I drink before sleeping.

When did I start drinking? Well, four weeks ago, I lost the one I love. The one girl that meant everything to me. No, she did not cheat and no she did not dump me. We just broke up, distance really. I can't love her thousands of miles away in New Zealand. That's when I started drinking. One shot, every day, just like the doctor prescribes.

**Tequila**

The party drink. Mixed with a bit of lime, some coconut, add a sprig of mint for appearance and you got a fun drink. I love fun, right? No, I take mine on the rock, well no rocks. Just the glass is all I need.

I know I'm the one who comes up with the plan. The one who is calm and strong and not the party drink type. I have to be, right? Carlos and Logan need me. They need someone strong to follow. So do I feel horrible every time I reach for the memorabilia and pour another 50 ml in it? I would lie and say yes if someone asks but once my doctor ups my prescription two weeks ago to five to ten shots a day, I can't say yes anymore. I need it just like they need me. I need my own party.

**Vodka**

The most famous drink. You drink this with friends to have a social, sophisticated time; a drink for the good time at the bar with others.

A social drink really. But I don't drink in public. My photos are my drinking buddies. Every photo tells me to drink more. Every photo of her face taunts me to pour another glass. But I'm one step ahead. I don't need the souvenir glasses, the bottle fits in my hand. Perfect, Absolut-ly perfect.

This is my favorite drink. I'm pretty good at drinking it now. A bottle a night and I'm out. I don't need her anymore. I have the one true friend that won't leave me, Vodka. This is my fourth week on recovery from a horrible separation or what now I know is a break up.

…

"Kendall?" I hear recovering from another night in with my best friend. "Kendall?"

I wince my eyes causing wrinkles to form. I groan and look at the clock. 2:30. "James what do you want?" I say pretty somberly. I guess I'm getting good at this.

"I want you to stop." He says sitting next to me curling his legs to his chest.

"What are you talking about?" I ask but notice he is holding my empty friend. "I see."

"Kendall, why?"

"You wouldn't understand." I reply turning my back to him. "I lost her."

He lays his soft hand on my shoulders and gently brushes down my arm. "I lost you."

_I don't understand him. I'm here. We are in the same room._ "I'm not lost."

"But Kendall is." I sit up against my body's will feeling the force of gravity growing on me. _What a painful headache_. I think pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm still Kendall."

"Kendall doesn't drink."

"No but Kendall is on a recovery program with prescribed drinks." I say grabbing the empty bottle gliding my fingers over the printed words. "I need it James. I have no one to love."

Suddenly James cups my face and presses his lip on mine gently. "I love you." He whispers centimeters away from my lips. "I'm here." He pulls me into a hug.

"James. I can't love you too." I cry. "You're going to leave me like she did."

"And I'll be thinking about you worldwide."

I chuckle. "A bit corny."

"Doesn't even matter." He laughs that infectious laugh. _Stop it James._ "I love you Kendall and I'll never leave you."

For some reason I believe him. Not like when I believed her. Something tells me he isn't lying. I complete the hug wrapping my arms around him. "Thanks James. I need that."

**James**

Not a drink but something better. A friend, maybe more than a friend but I wouldn't know now. Maybe after a day, I'll be somber enough to call him my Absolut boyfriend.

I guess I'm on a new recovery program with the only medication that works, James.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


End file.
